


Dailies and Mates

by Anonymous



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, normal mankai adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A mate never passed through Itaru's mind, but fate had other ideas once he joined the Spring Troupe and met Tsuzuru. Now they're mates and Itaru is happy, though now he has to learn how to juggle his gaming hobby along with the situations that come along with having a mate. He'll learn how to navigate his live streams, daily dallies, and Tsuzuru's heat schedule with the help of the Mankai company.Tsuzuru never imagined he would have time to find a mate, until he met Itaru. Now he has one and he couldn't be happier. However, he has to balance his new omega feelings along with script writing, his part time jobs, and college. He's sure that together with Itaru, Spring Troupe, and the Mankai company he'll be able to find a balance.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Minagi Tsuzuru
Kudos: 16
Collections: A3! Big Bang 2021, Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I had a lot of fun working on this big bang fic! I came up with this idea as a joke one day on my way to work and it spiraled from there. I'm going to be breaking up this fic and posting chapters so it's not one big wall of text. I had a lot of fun writing this using one of my favorite tropes. I can't wait to read everyone's stories and see their art too.
> 
> Well enjoy!

Itaru remembered what his family and friends told him would happen if he presented as alpha. His family told him to be prepared to be angrier, ready to show off, and there would be times when he would end up clashing with another alpha. His friends told him that one day he would want to find a mate. Something that his sister told him who also presented as an alpha. She let him know that the feeling would grow stronger as he became older, until it would sit as an afterthought in the back of his mind. 

Itaru waited for the urge to have a mate when it didn’t come as strongly as he thought it would. He didn’t worry about it, especially once he got into gaming. Sure, there would be moments where he would feel the urge to look for a mate, but it never grew to the point where he had to find a mate or else his alpha urge would take over. 

Itaru figured that if it happened then it happened for now he had more things to worry about such as his gaming budget.

*~*~*

Tsuzuru presented as an omega his second year of high school. One moment he remembered going to class when an unbearable heat went through his body that was so powerful he passed out in the hallway. He woke up in the nurse’s office with a cool cloth on his forehead while the nurse talked with his second oldest brother Meguru. He remembered being so hot that the cloth on his forehead only provided a little relief. Meguru was able to get off work to take him home and get Tsuzuru settled in his room. Meguru took care of him, until their parents got home, they helped him cool off and get some food. 

Once the heat settled down to a manageable level his parents explained that Tsuzuru was an omega now. Since he was an omega they helped him understand his heat and gave him some information on how he could manage it. There was quite a bit of information to go through, but Tsuzuru read it all and tried different things to help. He managed to find a method that worked for him during the rest of high school. It was around the same time he started taking heat suppressants. He couldn’t afford to be taken out by his heats, not when he had to take care of his siblings. Besides, he found ways to deal with it, he wouldn’t let this slow him down. 

*~*~*

After Itaru joined the Mankai company he found that his life changed for the better. He may have joined as a way to get free room and board so he could continue his gaming hobby, but it wasn’t long before he started to enjoy acting and being with everyone in the company. Being part of Spring Troupe introduced him to some great and talented people. There was Izumi, their wonderful director, who was always there to support them and didn’t give up even when there were so many things stacked against the theater. Then there was Sakuya, his good luck charm, who had a big heart for everyone in the company that was as big as his passion for acting. Masumi started out a little strange in the beginning, until he started to get to know him and he started to understand his intentions. Citron held a passion for acting that he respected. He was also funny, kind, and always reminded him when his stamina refilled when they had rehearsal. Truly, a good friend who was more observant than he let on at times. Then there was Tsuzuru, their scriptwriter, who was easy to wind up, but very reliable. He enjoyed the scripts and the times when he would have Tsuzuru roll for him during an event in one of his mobile games. Watching Tsuzuru get upset when he didn’t get a card he thought was good was so entertaining. It was pretty cute too. 

For Tsuzuru it was the first time he was away from home. He was surrounded by different scents that didn’t belong to his family, it took some time to get used to. Once he grew comfortable with the scents around him, it was easier to settle into Manaki company. It was the first time he was able to display his skills as a scriptwriter that he didn’t want to let anyone down. He couldn’t describe how great it felt to watch his work being acted out in front of him. He really liked being able to perform in his play too. It wasn’t the first time he performed a role in his own play. He’s done it many times for his family, it was different to perform in front of people and they liked it. Between his troupe, Izumi, and the audience it gave him the confidence boost he needed to pursue his scriptwriting. 

Tsuzuru noticed everyone in Spring Troupe had their quirks. Sakuya had to be one of the nicest people he’s ever met, though he’s not without his own struggles, he couldn’t think of a better person to be leader of their troupe. Tsuzuru may not have not enjoyed the way Masumi obsessed over their director Izumi, but he could be reliable and he didn’t mind sharing a room with him. While Citron drove him crazy since the first day they met, he really enjoyed having him around. Citron knew how to give him a pick me up when he needed it. Izumi was very sweet and kind, she believed in all of them and he never wanted to let her down. She was one of the reasons he worked so hard. Last, but not least there was Itaru, someone who changed his idea of how a salaryman could be. 

Tsuzuru didn’t think he would meet a gamer in person then again it could be more of Itaru’s personality along with the games that stood out to Tsuzuru. He couldn’t believe the amount of time he spent on one game, not to mention the money he could drop on his gacha games, still he could be counted on when he needed him. He enjoyed acting as much as everyone else and joined in on the fun when he wasn’t gaming. Tsuzuru couldn’t get a read on him sometimes, especially when he started using gaming terms, but he could see the appeal to some of the games he played. He knew their relationship started to deepen when Itaru let him roll in one of his games. Tsuzuru didn’t get a lot of good cards, but he had fun rolling in the game. 

When they first settled into the dorms it was their first time being around other omegas, alphas, and betas that wasn’t their family. Sure, there were a couple of bumps along the way, which mostly came from a large number of people living together, but they were able to get along. However, after their first play, things started to change between them. There was something about watching Itaru act in front of him that wouldn’t leave Tsuzuru’s mind. He didn’t know if it was the way he looked in the light or if it was the way he smelled, but he liked it. Itaru found himself in a similar situation after their first play. Sure, he had different plans, though he couldn’t go through with them even after he made peace with the fact that it would be for the best, he knew he wanted to stay. He didn’t know how he would address his growing feelings to Tsuzuru, he would figure it out later.

When the theater company started to grow it was starting to become difficult to hide their attraction. After Kazunari joined, he picked up Tsuzuru’s feelings a few days after he joined the Summer Troupe and started living at the dorm. Tsuzuru should have known something was up when he sat next to him with a twinkle in his eye. He tried not to notice it as he continued his lunch and looked over notes for the new script. 

“Yes Kazunari?” Tsuzuru asked as he flipped through the notebook.

“I couldn’t help, but notice the way you’ve been looking at Itaru lately. Not to mention you ask what he needs from the store and even buys him some prepaid cards. Come on, Tsuzuroon you can tell me if you have a crush on Itaroon I won’t tell!”

Tsuzuru nearly dropped his fork on his notebook. “How? I mean I don’t have a crush on him!”

Kazunari chuckled. “You’re still so easy to read Tsuzuroon! It’s alright if you have a crush on him! Itaroon isn’t a bad person. He can be really funny and he’s great company if you have something you don’t want to do alone. You guys are getting along right?”

Tsuzuru sighed. “We do get along, there's just more reasons why it wouldn’t be a good idea right now.”

“I think if you took the chance it would work out! You never know unless you try.”

“Thanks for that piece of well known advice.”

Kazunari laughed. “I’m sure things will work out. Trust me Tsuzuroon, it will.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.” Tsuzuru finished his last bite of food and carried his empty plate over to the sink. He cleaned up then walked back over to the table to grab his notebook. “I still need to work on this script. I should have it finished by tonight if I keep going with it. If I don’t come out for dinner just knock on my door and let me know.”

“Will do!”

Tsuzuru nodded as he walked over to the doorway. He looked back at Kazunari with a small smile. “Thank you Kazu.”

Kazunari returned it with one of his bright smiles. “You’re welcome!”

Tsuzuru continued to his room while he flipped through his notes. Kazu’s words going through his mind along with his thoughts of Itaru. It’s not that he didn’t find Itaru handsome or hard to talk to, he just didn’t know if someone like Itaru who has a job would want a college student. The most Tsuzuru has done is part time jobs, but he hasn’t held a full time job like Itaru. He didn’t want to be one of those omegas who go for the alpha with a job. He would just take his suppressants and keep going with the play. He has a chance to go after his dream, he’s not gonna let it go now. 

*~*~*

For Itaru it was easy to hide his feelings for the most part, except when they had rehearsal. How could he resist teasing Tsuzuru? He always made the funniest faces while he fussed at him since he knew he was never really angry with him. However, there were some days where he got so caught up in messing with Tsuzuru that he failed to notice that others watched him. However, the person who caught him was the last person he ever thought would notice, Banri. 

One day when they were playing games in Itaru’s room Banri looked over at Itaru while he went through his dallies on his phone while they waited for the computer game to finish updating. Itaru went through the daily missions of his game as Banri looked down at the screen.

“So, is something going on with you and Tsuzuru?”

Itaru nearly broke his combo. “What do you mean?” He asked as he recovered quickly and found his rhythm again. 

Banri shrugged. “When we have rehearsal if you’re not going off to play your game then you’re usually around Tsuzuru.”

“We are part of the same troupe.”

“You know what I mean. When you’re next to Tsuzuru his scent is different.”

“You can tell? I thought it was only an alpha thing.”

Banri shook his head. “Omegas react differently to smell, it can let us know their mood and if we need to get them some help. Tsuzuru’s scent is always different when you’re around him so I wondered if something was happening with you two. Not that I really care, it’s just Tsuzuru’s scent is stronger now and he’s not noticing it.”

“...There’s nothing going on between us.” Itaru got up to plug up his phone since he had to wait for his stamina to come back again. “...Not that there would be anything wrong if something would happen. If it happens then it happens, if it doesn’t then it doesn’t. I didn’t know you were interested in such a grown up thing, Banri.”

“I’m not! I just wanted to know that’s all since you always act so weird around him! Anyway the game is finished updating, come on let’s play.” Banri finished his mobile daily missions and placed his phone aside to grab his controller. Itaru reached for his controller as he set up the game. Sure, he would like if something happened between them, but he’s not the type of alpha to push anything. For now, Itaru was content with his crush and his favorite 2D girls. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itaru and Tsuzuru gets used to being in Mankai Company, Itaru talks to Citron, and they'll have to get ready for a new event in their lives.

Tsuzuru had the new scripts to distract him from Itaru and the smile he’s starting to find very attractive. He didn’t understand how someone could be so handsome then fuss about video games when they finished rehearsal. Then again he started to get used to when he goes off about any game he’s playing or when he talked about his current game with anyone who would listen. Maybe it was his omega side responding to the attention of an alpha for the first time. Tsuzuru tried to think about what it could mean before his mind traveled to Itaru’s smile again. It was easy to lose himself in his thoughts if he wasn’t careful. Besides, there was his scripts, college assignments, and part time job to keep him occupied for now. 

Things were getting better at Mankai Company. Their plays were getting successful and more people started to come to their shows. Itaru got a chance to act in some entertaining plays. He got a chance to watch their new troupes shine too. Summer Troupe’s first play looked like it was a lot of fun along with Autumn Troupe. He wished he could have joined the Winter Troupe’s first play. That looked like it was a lot of fun, but he enjoyed watching it. Itaru grew closer with his fellow members in Spring Troupe. He started to get to know the other members in their home too. Banri hadn’t mentioned Tsuzuru or his feelings since that time, something that Itaru didn’t mind since it interrupted when they played together. However, he didn’t imagine that Citron would be the next one to notice it. 

During their break at their next rehearsal Citron walked over to Itaru as he placed his phone away. Citron took a seat next to him on the bench with a twinkle in his eye. Itaru checked the stamina in his game one more time before he looked over at him.

“Yes Citron?”

“Have you told Tsuzuru about your feelings yet?”

“I don’t know what you mean…”

“Itaru we are alone now you can tell me. I promise to keep my lips sealed, so do you like Tsuzuru?”

Itaru found it hard to look away from the sharp look in Citron’s eyes. Most of the time Citron made so many jokes that it caught Itaru off guard when he became serious. 

“I do enjoy becoming friends with him. He has made my life much easier since I got here, though I will say if we end up becoming more than just friends then I wouldn’t mind.”

“That’s a long way to admit things, but I know that’s how you are. Are you an alpha?”

“Yes, are you one too.”

Citron shook his head. “No, I am a beta. Being a beta it’s easier to see other’s feelings, it’s really easy to see everyone’s feelings here. I tried talking to Tsuzuru about his feelings, but he didn’t tell me anything. Are you going to tell Tsuzuru?”

“I probably wouldn’t tell him right now. Things are pretty busy for me with work, my games, and the plays that we’ve been doing here that I haven’t thought a lot about. I wouldn’t know how to do it.”

“It should be romantic!”

“Not so loud!”

Citron laughed. “I won’t break my promise!”

Itaru smiled. “You’re still being really loud, you know.”

Citron started to give different suggestions for the best way to confess to someone. Many of these plots sounded a bit too big for Itaru, though he did appreciate the ideas. He might be able to use some of those ideas on a smaller scale one day. He would definitely put a couple of ideas in mind when it was the right time. 

*~*~*  
Tsuzuru couldn’t believe how well Nocturnality turned out to be. He remembered the nights where he agonized over his word choices, plot points, and the many times he visited Tsumugi for tips that he worried about opening night when everything turned out much better than he could have imagined. People did like his plays and everyone looked like they had such a great time. Tsuzuru felt pretty good about their last night featuring Nocturnality in the theater. On his way to the fridge to get a snack before Omi came home, he stopped when the world shifted under him. He placed his hand against the wall as a heat started to pass over his body, making him unable to move. 

Oh no, he forgot to take his suppressants! He was so busy making sure that he got everything ready for Nocturnality that he didn’t notice when his heat was close. Tsuzuru didn’t have his phone near him either, so he couldn’t call anyone to help him. He slid down the fall, onto the floor, unzipped his hoodie then tossed it to the side. He couldn’t remember the last time he went through a heat. Ever since his time in high school, he kept taking his suppressants, though he did tell the doctor it would be the last time since his doctor was concerned that he hadn’t gone through a full heat in a long time. Tsuzuru didn’t expect it to hit now. He couldn’t find the strength to go back to his room where he could suffer in silence or at least get to his phone to text someone to help him. Of all the times for this to happen it had to be now. Tsuzuru groaned as he tried to get up when another wave of heat passed through him, quickly making his knees too weak to support him. Tsuzuru had so much to do, he didn’t know if he had time to go through heat. He vaguely heard the door open and a familiar scent nearby.

Tsuzuru looked over his shoulder. “I-Itaru?”

“Tsuzuru! What happened?” Itaru quickly walked over and helped him up. 

Tsuzuru groaned. “H-Heat...my heat s-started...I...it’s too h-hot...t-too hot…” He panted as he leaned against him.

“Come on, let’s get you back to your room. It might be a good idea to have Masumi sleep somewhere else tonight. He may be an omega, but he’s a young omega, so he wouldn’t know much about what to do. We wouldn’t want to accidentally get him into heat too.” Itaru said on the way to Tsuzuru’s room. 

Tsuzuru tried to pay attention when his hazy mind could only register that Itaru was talking to him. His other senses were locked onto his scent. He wanted to do nothing more than push him against the nearest wall and press his nose against his neck. Tsuzuru didn’t know there were scents that could soothe him or if it was possible to be able to calm down from his heat enough for some thought to come through. Tsuzuru wanted his scent around him, he needed Itaru to be close to him, he didn’t want that scent to leave him so soon. 

Itaru was going through his own storm. He may have experienced omegas going into their heat at the office, but it never affected him like this. Itaru felt a need stir deep inside him, one that he’s felt a couple of times, yet it didn’t overtake his thoughts in the same way. He needed to have Tsuzuru, he needed him now. It was a good thing no one came home yet. No one should see how fast he started to unravel and fall into his alpha desires. 

When they finally made it to Tsuzuru’s room Itaru closed the door behind him then made his way over to Tsuzuru’s bed. He placed him down on it before he took a seat on the edge. While Tsuzuru could still walk, helping him get there took more out of him than he wanted to admit. Itaru looked over at Tsuzuru who looked at him with hazy eyes that didn’t hide his desire for him. 

“Tsuzuru...how do you…” Itaru started when Tsuzuru moved and pinned him down to the bed. He straddled his lap and leaned down to press his nose against his neck. He shuddered from the pleasant scent as his hands slid into Itaru’s hair, messing it up from his normal work style.

“Itaru...please...help me…” Tsuzuru got out in between rubbing his nose against his neck. The scent slowly calmed him down and washed over him in a way he couldn’t remember. He settled on top of Itaru and pressed his nose back against his neck. The voice in the back of his head that normally reminded him that he had to take his suppressants so he could be able to work wasn’t as loud. Instead a different voice replaced it, one that told him he finally had an alpha in front of him. He should take the chance and see if the alpha would help him. 

Tsuzuru lifted his face and looked up at Itaru. “Itaru...I...please…” He placed his nose back on Itaru’s neck when another wave of his heat passed through him.

Itaru wanted to have a talk with him, though it looked like that’s going to have to sit on the back burner for a little bit. He never saw an omega lose themselves to their heat then again he can’t remember the last time Tsuzuru had a heat. Wait a minute, how many suppressants did Tsuzuru take? How many has he taken? Well, he’s still lucid enough that he can help him. Itaru rubbed his back, noticing the way he shuddered against him. He couldn’t deny that he liked the way Tsuzuru pressed against him. He never saw Tsuzuru lose control like this, it was very hot, and stirred the alpha inside him. He wanted to help Tsuzuru. They were the only ones at home, it was the perfect time to do it. 

Itaru placed his finger on Tsuzuru’s chin and tipped his head up. “Tsuzuru, it’s alright, I’ll help you.”

Tsuzuru smiled. “Thank you…” He quickly relaxed against Itaru as he settled against him. Itaru nuzzled him back, slowly moving his hands along his back then underneath his hoodie. “How about we start by taking this off.” 

Tsuzuru nodded as he sat up and took off his jacket then his hoodie. Why did he wear so many things again? He threw them off to the side of the room then started with his t-shirt. Once he got everything off he sighed in relief. It didn’t completely cool him off, but he wasn’t sweltering anymore. He started to tug at Itaru’s shirt. “Off...get this off…” 

Itaru chuckled. “I thought the alphas were supposed to be the aggressive one.” He leaned up to help Tsuzuru get his shirt off.

Tsuzuru shrugged with a small grin on his face. “You were taking too long alpha.” He tossed Itaru’s shirt to join his shirt in the room before he slid his hands along Itaru’s chest. He was so warm and his smell was much stronger now. Tsuzuru slowly moved his hands along Itaru’s chest. His nerves fighting with his omega who urged him to do more than just touch Itaru. Itaru found that he really liked when Tsuzuru called him alpha. He thought it was just a thing that happened when they wanted to introduce an omega character in a game. It was actually pretty hot. 

Itaru chuckled. “Oh I’m taking too long huh? Maybe I should help speed things up a little.” He reached up and undid Tsuzuru’s belt. He did the same to the button on his pants when he saw how much Tsuzuru liked what they were doing. Tsuzuru rocked into the feather light touch with a whimper. He placed his hands on Itaru’s shoulders as he rocked against him harder. 

“D-Don’t tease me...please…” Tsuzuru got out in between his moans.

“Wouldn’t think of it.” Itaru whispered. His hands moved up to rest on Tsuzuru’s hips as he rocked up against him. Tsuzuru bit his lip to try to quiet his moans when they ended up coming out much louder than he wanted. It was hard for him to worry about it when pleasure started to take over his mind. Itaru leaned up and closed the gap between them with a kiss. It was a soft, light kiss, in case Tsuzuru wanted to lean away. Tsuzuru pressed closer to deepen the kiss, he wanted more, it felt much better than his daydreams. He slowly deepened the kiss as Itaru opened his mouth under him, letting him take what he wanted. 

They finished undressing in between heated kisses. Itaru turned Tsuzuru over onto his back, his hands going along his stomach and down his hips. He leaned down and kissed along Tsuzuru’s neck, moving down to suck along his collarbone. Between his jacket and hoodie he would be able to hide the marks Itaru would leave behind. Tsuzuru leaned into each touch with a soft moan, his hands gripping Itaru’s back and his hips rocking up against him. Itaru rocked back as he started to suck a mark on the side of his neck. 

Tsuzuru wanted to have Itaru inside him so he could feel the knot his omega side so desperately wanted, but he found that rocking against him felt just as good. He groaned as his fingers tightened on Itaru’s back. “I-Itaru...more...more…”

Itaru nuzzled his neck and moved his fingers down his stomach. He sucked on a spot on his neck as his hand continued to move down, brush against his cock, and moved in between his legs to press against him. He hummed at the wetness on his fingers as he used it to rub against him. How long was Tsuzuru pent up? Itaru kissed along his cheek as he slowly pressed his finger inside him. Tsuzuru cried out and gripped the sheet underneath him. Itaru kissed up to his lip as he continued to push his finger inside him. Once he eased the finger inside him, Itaru let Tsuzuru adjust to it, he didn’t stop pressing kisses along his jaw then down his neck. He felt so good, Itaru couldn’t resist pressing his nose against his neck to take in that rich scent. 

When Tsuzuru rocked up with a moan, Itaru slid his finger out then pressed it back inside. Tsuzuru’s moans grew louder, his fingers slid into Itaru’s hair as he rocked harder against his finger, seeking more of the pleasure that made his mind blank. The last time he went into heat he felt awful as if there was no way for him to cool down. He wasn’t as frenzied, he didn’t want to try to curl up into a ball, he had something he wanted to enjoy. Tsuzuru arched against him when Itaru slid a second finger inside him. Itaru returned to his lips as he started moving his fingers a little faster. Tsuzuru broke the kiss, he panted against lips and tugged Itaru’s hair. 

“Please...I need you...please!” Tsuzuru begged. His fingers tightened in Itaru’s hair when a jolt of pleasure went through his body. 

Itaru groaned as he pulled his fingers out. He quickly wiped his fingers on the sheet, grabbed his hips, and slowly pushed inside. It was Itaru’s first time as well and he didn’t want to hurt Tsuzuru. Itaru growled softly once he was seated inside Tsuzuru, he leaned back to push some hair off of Tsuzuru’s sweaty forehead. 

“Are you alright?”

Tsuzuru nodded. “Yes, I’m alright, just don’t move yet.”

Itaru kissed his forehead. “Okay,”

Tsuzuru loosened the grip in Itaru’s hair as he adjusted to having something bigger in him than his fingers. Once he could move he only focused on chasing the pleasure building inside him. He gripped Itaru’s shoulders as he rocked harder against him. Itaru worked to keep up with him, gripping his hips, trying to fulfil his plea to go faster, to go harder, to not stop. He managed to stop Tsuzuru long enough to change their positions. His alpha was pleased to have an omega who knew what they wanted, Itaru was amazed at how passionate Tsuzuru could be. 

Tsuzuru bounced on Itaru’s cock, his fingers gripped his shoulders as he moaned Itaru’s name in between each breath. He closed his eyes, a whine left his mouth as he inched closer and closer to releasing the pleasure inside him. Tsuzuru cried out when Itaru rocked his hips up as his knot started to form. Itaru held his hips down when his knot swelled inside Tsuzuru. Tsuzuru dug his nails into Itaru’s shoulder as he finished over their stomachs. He whimpered and continued to ride Itaru’s knot. Itaru groaned as he watched him with heated eyes. He knew their first day was far from over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuru and Itaru have a talk about their new relationship.

Itaru stirred as he opened his eyes and turned to Tsuzuru sleeping next to him. After their third round Tsuzuru was sated enough that he nearly passed out on Itaru’s chest. Itaru caught him and eased him down before he drifted off to sleep. He woke up enough to clean themselves off then joined him back in bed. He managed to get through his daily missions as he looked at Tsuzuru out the corner of his eye. Once he finished his daily missions, he checked Tsuzuru to make sure he was sleeping before he slipped out of bed. Itaru put on his clothes and walked out the room. He wanted to be there when Tsuzuru woke up, but he knew he would need water and some food. He didn’t want to spend too much time away from him, so he needed to be quick. Itaru walked in the kitchen to see Omi in the kitchen. 

Omi looked up with a smile. “Hi Itaru, how are you today?”

“I’m good, how are you?”

“Not bad, just trying to think of what to make for dinner today.”

“Hey Omi-kun, can you do me a favor?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“I don’t know if you can smell it, but Tsuzuru is in heat. He’s sleeping right now, but I don’t know when he’ll wake up. If you could get us some water and food that would be great.”

Omi nodded. “I didn’t know his heat was so close! Don’t worry, I’ll have those things ready soon.”

“Thanks Omi-kun,”

“Anytime! I don’t mind helping a fellow omega.” 

Itaru grinned before he turned and walked back to Tsuzuru’s room. He pulled off his shirt and pants, leaving on his underwear, then slid into bed next to Tsuzuru. Tsuzuru leaned against him and placed an arm around his waist. Itaru slid his fingers through his hair, noticing that he felt better now that he wasn’t so far from him. Was this the alpha instincts his sister talked about? He never felt a pull towards any omegas before, until he met Tsuzuru. Well, it looked like he wasn’t the only one going through something new. 

Itaru started to doze off when he heard a knock on the door. He slowly slipped away from Tsuzuru, the small whimper made that much harder than he wanted, quickly put on his clothes and walked over to answer the door. 

Omi held up the tray after Itaru opened the door. “I got extra bottles of water, food, and snacks. If there’s anything else you might need let me know.”

Itaru nodded as he accepted the tray. “I will.”

“Hey, what’s going on? Why is Minagi sleeping? Is he finished with the new script already?” Sakyo asked. He walked towards the door then stopped once the smell hit his nose. He stepped back with his hand over his nose. “Wait a minute, he’s in heat!? Why didn’t he tell anyone?” 

“I don’t know when I came home his heat had started. It looks like it’s a pretty big one too.” Itaru said.

“Do you know how long he’s been taking suppressants?” 

Itaru shook his head. “I don’t know, I just know that he mentioned taking them since he’s always been too busy to take those days off.”

Sakyo sighed. “Fine, we’ll talk more about it when his heat ends. I’ll let Tachibana know that you two won’t be at practice for the time being.”

“You really are reliable Sakyo-san, thank you.” Itaru said.

Sakyo waved it away. “Just make sure you don’t fall behind. Make sure to tell Minagi that as well.” 

Itaru nodded. “Will do.”

Sakyo walked away from the door, talking about his nose and having to mark down the heats for the omegas soon. Omi smiled when Sakyo walked away then turned to Itaru. “Tell Tsuzuru not to worry too much about school too. Oh, it’s getting late I should go get dinner ready, everyone will be coming home soon. If you need me, let me know.” 

“I’ll have my phone with me.”

Omi waved then walked back towards the kitchen. Itaru bought the tray inside and placed it on the desk. Everything would be a little cooler by time Tsuzuru woke up, but he had a feeling that he would be hungry. He looked over to the bed when Tsuzuru whimpered and felt around the bed for him. Itaru undressed then got back into bed with him. Tsuzuru placed his arm around Itaru’s waist, he pressed against him as a content sigh left his lips. Itaru reached down to gently pat his head, watching the way Tsuzuru leaned into his touch with a content hum. It looked like he wouldn’t be moving for awhile. He found that he didn’t mind as much. It wasn’t long before Itaru dozed off next to Tsuzuru. 

Tsuzuru woke up a few hours later, his mouth dry, and his head much clearer than it was when he came home. The smell that hit his nose soothed him and eased him back into bed. His fuzzy mind slowly pieced together what happened when he came home. He remembered coming home ready to work on the new script when his heat hit him...wait his heat! His heat happened for the first time in a long time that he could barely walk. Then how come he felt much better now? Tsuzuru looked over to the source of the soothing smell, he nearly jumped out of bed. Itaru!? Oh no! Tsuzuru groaned as he placed his face in his hands. He didn’t want his crush to be discovered in such a way. Of course, the one time he actually wanted to take his suppressants. He looked up at the hand in his hair.

“I wasn’t that bad was I?” Itaru joked.

Tsuzuru shook his head. “No! I mean it was great! I just...I didn’t jump on you did I?”

Itaru smirked. “Not until we go into the bedroom.”

“I can’t believe...Itaru-san I’m so sorry. It was my first heat and you were the only alpha around and...and…”

“You would have jumped on any alpha? Omegas are much bolder than I thought.”

“No! I wouldn’t have been with any alpha! I...I wanted it to be you, but not when I’m in heat.”

Itaru placed his phone on the night table, he leaned over and took Tsuzuru’s hand. “It’s not how I thought my confession scene would go, but it is one that we’ll remember.”

Tsuzuru swallowed as he gripped Itaru’s hand. “You mean…”

“Yes, I like you too. I didn’t think we would jump into things as quick as we did, but I didn’t mind. I wanted to help you. If I didn’t I would have put you in your room then waited for Omi-san or Sakyo-san to come home. I don’t mind how things turned out, sometimes it’s not bad to follow our instincts.”

Tsuzuru sighed as he leaned over and rested his head on Itaru’s shoulder. “Well, that’s a relief. I didn’t want to be one of those crazed omega who jumps on the first alpha that they see.”

Itaru patted his hair. “It’s your first time off supplements right? You were still able to think clearly?”

“Yes, I’ve been on supplements since high school. It’s the first time I really missed a few times since then. I was hot, my mind was fuzzy, but I knew I had to get away to deal with it. Oh, thanks for helping me.”

“Hmm, that’s something you’d read in an online article about an omega fighting back their heat for so long. You haven’t felt anything before this?”

“I would feel it building up, take a supplement, then ride it out. I couldn’t really let a heat take me out for a couple of days when my family needed me.”

“That explains why your heat hit you harder than before. You know Sakyo-san is going to know about this cause we’ll have to add your heat schedule to the calendar.”

“Wait, Sakyo-san is going to want to know?”

“Yes, he could smell you when he came to my room to ask about the script.”

“Oh no! The script! How can I work on it now?”

“We’ll work things out with the director once you’ve calmed down. Your heat hasn’t ended yet, right? We have to wait, until it does. For now Omi-kun made some food for you to recharge. I’ll finish my daily missions while you eat.”

“You want to keep helping me? I don’t know how long it will last.”

Itaru nodded with a small smile. “I don’t normally do a confession scene twice, but for you I can make an exception. I like you. I want to be here for you beyond your heats, only if you want me to be here. If not we can just finish your heat without much of a problem. What do you say?”

Tsuzuru traced the pattern on the sheet with his finger while he thought about his answer. It’s not like he wouldn’t mind being here with Itaru, not to mention Itaru liked him too, so that was good. He nodded as he leaned against his shoulder. “I like you too. I say let’s see where this goes.”

Itaru placed his phone down as he leaned over to kiss him. Things may have started out on a rocky start, but it looked like it would be better for now. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuzuru and Itaru getting used to their new routines with help from everyone.

The rest of Tsuzuru’s heat passed by as a blur. Tsuzuru remembered waking up Itaru to help take care of when a new wave of heat hit him. Then there were times where Itaru woke him up to make sure he ate and got enough water. It was one of the heats Tsuzuru went through where he didn’t feel so horrible afterwards. When he wasn’t sleepy, he either watched Itaru play one of his games or talked to him while they charged. Tsuzuru didn’t like that he spent so much down time which meant that he couldn’t work on any new scripts. Well, it’s not much that he could do about that even if he wished he could do something more. Itaru let him know that he would be able to work on the script when he finished his heat.

It wasn’t long before a week passed which signaled the end of Tsuzuru’s heat. It felt good to be able to think clearly without the need to eat or ride Itaru. Tsuzuru woke up that morning, showered, and returned to the room to change.

“Well, the room really does smell like us.” Tsuzuru said as he put on his shirt. He looked over to see Itaru sitting up and sliding his fingers through his hair. Itaru turned to him as he stifled another yawn. “Good morning, how do you feel?”

“Not bad I actually feel good after a heat. I can finally work on the script. I should let the director know that I’m alright now.”

“Okay, I’ll be there soon. Sakyo-san said there was something he wanted to talk to us about.”

“Alright, let me go find her.” Tsuzuru walked over to the door when he stopped then turned to walk over to Itaru. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss on his lips. “Thank you for everything.” 

Itaru returned the kiss with a pleased hum. “Anytime,”

Tsuzuru flashed him a grin on his way out the room. He walked over to the kitchen to see Kazunari, Omi, and Sakyo at the table. Kazunari brightened up when Tsuzuru walked in the room. He placed his phone down on the table and got up to greet him. “Tsuzuroon! It’s so good to see you! How are you feeling? Are you okay?”

Tsuzuru nodded. “Yeah I’m fine, until my next one rolls around, but it probably won’t be too bad next time.”

“I’m glad! I wondered how long it was going to take, but it’s good to see you again. You’ve missed a lot during your heat, but I took a lot of pictures so I can definitely show you.”

“I’m sure it’s been alot. Oh Omi-kun thanks for the food it was really good.” Tsuzuru said.

“No problem, I know it’s important to keep up your strength during that time.” Omi said as he placed breakfast in front of him.

“Minagi, now that you’re better there are a couple of things we need to discuss.” Sakyo said.

“I’ll have the script finish soon! I’m going to be working extra hard to make sure that it’s done in time. Sorry for the delay.” Tsuzuru said.

Sakyo nodded. “It couldn’t be helped. I know the script will be finished soon now as for the other topics I…”

“Tsuzuru-san! You’re alright!” Izumi happily exclaimed as she walked in the kitchen with Itaru. She walked over to Tsuzuru and pressed her hand against his forehead. “Good, it looks like you don’t have a lingering fever either. How do you feel?”

“I’m alright I finally feel like myself again.” Tsuzuru said.

“I’m really happy you’re alright. We’ll have to let Muku know, he’s been really worried about you. Well, we all have, I didn’t know that a heat could last so long.” Izumi said.

“Ah, director that’s right you’re a beta aren’t you?” Itaru said as he took a seat next to Tsuzuru. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by Kazunari by the way he looked over at Tsuzuru who looked away. Tsuzuru didn’t want so many questions in the morning after one of the worst heats he ever went through.

Izumi nodded. “I am, I asked around to see what happens and if you were going to be okay. Does it normally last that long?”

“Well, I have been on suppressants since my first heat so that’s probably why it lasted so long.” Tsuzuru said.

“Wait, how long have you been on suppressants?” Omi asked.

“For a long time I ended up being so busy that I forgot to take them for the first time. It hit me harder than I thought.” Tsuzuru said.

“How could you be on that for so long? Are you okay?” Kazunari asked.

“I’m fine now. I’m not going to be going on them like that anymore.” Tsuzuru said.

Kazunari let out a relieved sigh. “That’s good. It’s not good to be on them for that long Tsuzuroon.”

Omi nodded. “Yeah I’m glad you’re going to find another route to take care of your heats.”

“What did you want to talk about Sakyo-san?” Itaru asked.

“We need to discuss your rooming arrangements. Now Minagi I know that you’re currently rooming with Usui, however since Minagi’s heats have started again it would probably work better for you to change rooms. Usui has expressed his discomfort being able to smell both of you in the room. Chigasaki since you helped him with his heat before are you going to help with his heats in the future.” Sakyo asked.

Tsuzuru cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, can’t we talk about this somewhere private?”

“Did you want us to leave the room?” Kazunari asked.

“I need to get ready for my class. We’ll be back once you’re done.” Omi said. He finished cleaning the last dish while Kazunari grabbed his food and carried it away. After Omi put up the dish, he walked out of the kitchen towards his room. 

“Now Chigasaki I know you currently don’t have a roommate. Since Minagi doesn’t have a calendar for his heats yet it would work to have Mingai move in with you.” Sakyo said.

Izumi nodded. “I know you have your set up Itaru-san, but since you helped out with his heats before it would be a good idea to be close by when it happens again.”

Tsuzuru and Itaru looked at each other before they turned back to Sakyo and Izumi. “Well, it’s just we have been talking about how my heats will work. I’ll talk with Masumi to see who could fill in before I move out.”

“I’ll let you know my streaming and raid schedule in case there’s some overlap with your heats.” Itaru said. While he doesn’t want to change rooms he doesn’t want Tsuzuru to be in pain while he’s raiding or doing one of his streams. He could only imagine the fuss Masumi would make once Tsuzuru went into heat again. 

“Good that’s settled. Now we need to figure out performances in case this happens while we’re on the stage…” Sakyo started.

It looked like they were going to be here for a while.

*~*~*

“That ended up being much longer than I thought.” Tsuzuru said.

Itaru nodded. “You know Sakyo-san once he gets started he doesn’t stop.” 

“Well, I guess it looks like I’m going to be moving in with you. Are you alright with that?” 

“I’m going to miss having a room to myself, but it would be easier to have you nearby. I have my headset when I raid. My clothes will be there in case I’m not home and you need something to smell to help you calm down.”

“Oh yeah what about your job?”

“I let them know what was happening. My company has a policy about leaving for heats and emergency heats. I have enough days that I could leave. What about your part time job?”

“Oh that one finished so I’m going to be looking for another one. This is going to be something new to try to figure out as if I’m not busy enough.” Tsuzuru sighed.

“Hmm, there have to be some jobs that have something in place for omegas even if it’s like a week leave there’s something.”

“Hey, um, when I move in things won’t change too much. When you’re gaming I’ll leave until you’re finished and I’ll keep to my bunk when I need to work overtime. Anything else I’ll let you know.”

“I’m going to check my daily missions with my headphones on so that won’t be a problem. Anything that comes we’ll figure it out.”

Tsuuru nodded. “Yeah we’ll figure it out. Can’t believe we’re mates now, huh.”

Itaru reached out and took his hand. “Looks like we are.”

“Hey, can you two tone that down? You’re still in the hallway after all.” Yuki said on his way to the living room while Muku giggled next to him. “I think it’s sweet that they can be open now.” 

Tsuzuru groaned as he shook his head. “We have to remember that the others are here too.” 

“Another thing to add to the list.” Itaru said on the way to grab some things from Tsuzuru’s room. 

Tsuzuru noticed that Itaru hadn’t let go of his hand the whole time. He felt calmer than he had too just being around him, something that Tsuzuru never imagined would happen. 

Well, maybe having a mate wasn’t too bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raid day for Itaru when it's the beginning of Tsuzuru's heat. What can a gamer do?

After Tsuzuru moved into Itaru’s room a new routine started to form between them. They were around to greet each other in the morning while they got ready for their day. It was different not to be around Misumi to make sure he got enough sleep, but Sakuya usually made sure that Masumi was up so he could get ready for school. Tsuzuru got ready to go to campus or his part time job while Itaru got ready to go into the office. Sometimes he couldn’t believe that the same guy that fussed over a game could look so professional in a matter of minutes. Once they were home Itaru and Tsuzuru hadn’t really changed their routine. The small differences were Itaru sitting next to him whenever they were together. He talked to Tsuzuru more before he holed up in his room. Tsuzuru would get him for dinner then Itaru would go back to his room while Tsuzuru worked on his new script. While many things had changed there were some things that stayed the same. 

Until Tsuzuru’s heat rolled around again. Tsuzuru called off work to go hole up in his room except there was a problem. Itaru had a raid that night, but Tsuzuru’s heat started. Itaru looked at the clock as he rubbed Tsuzuru’s back. It was inching closer and closer to time, but he didn’t want to leave Tsuzuru alone. 

“Hey, Tsuzuru how do you feel? Is it really bad yet?” Itaru asked.

Tsuzuru shook his head. “No, not yet I can still move around and think so it’s not really bad.”

“Would you be able to move to another room right now?”

“Only if I can wear something of yours. I need your scent nearby so it won’t hurt too much.” 

“Okay, I can do that. Hmm, you need someone to watch you while I’m on raid. Hold on, I’m going to get you some water and figure this out.”

“Don’t be gone long.”

“I’ll be back.” Itaru kissed his hair then placed his jacket over him on his way out of the room. He racked his brain trying to figure out who he could call on to help him. 

“Hello, Itaru-kun, how are you?” Azuma said.

“Hmm? Oh hello Azuma-san I’m good.” Itaru said.

“It looks like you’re a bit lost in your head. Is everything alright?”

“Well, Tsuzuru is in heat right now. He doesn’t need me to help him just yet, but I have raid so I don’t know who could be with him right now.”

“I can be with Tsuzuru-kun. I’m a beta so his smell wouldn’t affect me at all.”

“Wait? Really? You wouldn’t mind helping out?”

“No, I finished my work for the day so I can spend time with him while you finish your raid. He can come to my room to unwind.”

“Thank you! We’re trying to get a legendary item so I didn’t want to bow out this time. Let me go tell Tsuzuru. Oh, wait let me grab the water first.” Itaru walked over to the fridge and grabbed two water bottles. He carried them back to the room with Azuma following behind him.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Itaru asked as he held out the water bottle to him.

Tsuzuru opened his eyes to take the bottle. He wiggled his hand before he opened the water. “Much of the same, except now I’m getting really thirsty. Why? Has your raid started?”

“Not yet, I don’t want to leave you alone so Azuma-san will be with you, until I’m finished. I’m going to give you my sweatshirt I’ve been wearing it everyday for a while now so it should be covered in my scent.”

“Hi Tsuzuru-san, we can relax in my room while we wait for Itaru to finish.” Azuma said.

“Okay, I can still move, I don’t need help getting up.” Tsuzuru said. He slowly got out of bed, grabbed Itaru’s sweatshirt, the bottle of water then walked out of the room. 

“Don’t worry I’ll have Tsuzuru back in one piece.” Azuma said on his way out of the room.

“Great, I’ll let you know when I’m done.” Itaru said. He settled into his chair to get things ready when he tried to shake off the feeling that he was glad Azuma was a beta so he didn’t have to worry about anyone taking advantage of Tsuzuru during his heat. He still had to get used to the thoughts the would pop into his mind about Tsuzuru being his mate or making sure that there were no threats around when his heat grew closer. Another part of being an alpha that no one told him about. Itaru grabbed his headset and started his raid while Tsuzuru talked with Azuma about the new drama they were watching with Citron, Tsumugi, and Homare. Itaru finished his raid, placed everything back, then left to go grab Tsuzuru. 

Itaru knocked on the door to Azuma’s room. “Hey, I’m finished now. How’s he doing?”

“Well, the sweatshirt did help though he’s entering the other stage now.” Azuma said. He stepped back to let Itaru in the room when he suddenly had an armful of Tsuzuru. Tsuzuru sighed as he pressed his nose against Itaru’s neck. “Smells so good…” He moved his hands to the end of Itaru’s shirt when Itaru stopped him. “Yep, I can see it’s time. Thanks again Azuma-san I owe you one.” 

Azuma grinned. “You’re welcome,” 

Itaru helped Tsuzuru back to their room which proved to be rather difficult when Tsuzuru tried to pull up his shirt or reach for his sweatpants.

“Not yet, we’re almost there.” Itaru said as he gently eased Tsuzuru’s hand away. 

“Hurry,” Tsuzuru whispered. His needy tone had Itaru walking much faster to their room. Once the door closed Tsuzuru didn’t waste time pulling off Itaru’s shirt. He pressed his nose back against his neck as his hands roamed along his sides and chest. “Itaru...need you now…” 

“Then let’s get started.” Itaru kissed him as he led him back to the bed behind him. He took the clip out of his hair, releasing his bangs before he moved to pull off Tsuzuru’s shirt. Tsuzuru got back into bed, he pulled Itaru on top of him and pressed their lips together in a heated, nearly desperate kiss. Itaru moaned softly as his hands made quick work of Tsuzuru’s pants. Their hands explored their bodies as they spoke about heated promises in between each kiss. Tsuzuru gripped Itaru’s back as Itaru started to move his hips.

“Yes...yes...harder…” Tsuzuru moaned as he rocked his hips up.

Itaru gripped Tsuzur’s hips with a groan and moved faster. The moans below him letting him know that he had hit one of Tsuzuru’s favorite spots. Itaru was glad raid finished before Tsuzuru found him and got into his lap. He knew he was going to use up all his energy tonight.

*~*~*~*

On the nights that Itaru had raid around the same time Tsuzuru’s heats started up different members of winter troupe volunteered to be with Tsuzuru so he wouldn’t have to feel alone. The members of winter troupe were betas so many of the different smells and changing demeanor didn’t affect them as much. Itaru got a chance to raid while Tsuzuru got to know members of the Mankai Company better. 

Being on stage turned out to be the hardest out of their new routine. It was easy when they didn’t have a bit role in the play, but when they did they made sure to take scent blockers so it wouldn’t kick off someone’s reaction to their scent. Still, it felt good to be able to still perform. Tsuzuru heard from other omega actors how difficult it could be to act when their heats rolled around. He was glad that the Mankai company was so understanding. While he grew used to not taking his suppressants he had to admit it felt nice to have others he could fall back on when he needed them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time to talk about the future and where they go from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Well we're at the end of the fic it was pretty fun to write. Thanks for reading and who knows I might come back to visit this in the future. Make sure to check out the amazing art that goes along with the fic too!!
> 
> See you next time everyone!  
> Thanks again!

Itaru went through the daily missions of his game in the living room. He looked over to see if Tsuzuru had come out of their room yet. No sign of Tsuzuru he turned back to his game. For the last couple of days Tsuzuru had been holed up in their room putting the finishing touches on another script since he finally got over his writer’s block. Since the majority of the house was out while the other half were in their rooms Itaru decided to take that chance and play his games in the living room. However, he continued to check to see when Tsuzuru would come out.

“Hi Itaru-san! Hey what game is that?” Sakuya asked as he took a seat next to him. 

“Hey Sakuya-kun! It’s one of my gacha games. They have a new campaign so I’ve been finishing my daily missions first before I roll. Perfect timing you can help me. Please Sakuya-kun give me a piece of your luck today.” Itaru said as he handed Sakuya his phone.

Sakuya laughed. “I’ll see what I can do!” He pressed the roll button while he waited for the animations and music to continue playing when four packages appeared on screen,Thank you s “How’s that?”

“Thank you for your help.” Itaru grinned at the rare cards he got when he heard someone walking down the hallway. Tsuzuru yawned as he held the finished script up. “It’s done! Oh hi Sakuya-kun, how are you?” 

“Hi Tsuzuru-san! Great it’s done I can’t wait to see what we’re going to put on this time. I’ll go tell the director you’re finished!” Sakuya exclaimed. He left the living room in search of Izumi. Tsuzuru sat down in the same spot and stifled a yawn behind his hand. “I’m finally finished. That one took me longer than I thought. I can barely keep my eyes open.”

“Why don’t you take a nap? It’s going to be some time before the others come home or for Sakuya to find Izumi. You’ve been up all night right? Take a nap, it’s fine.” Itaru said.

Tsuzuru opened his mouth to decline when a yawn came out instead. Well, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to take a little one. Another yawn left his mouth as he turned on the couch to lay down. He placed his head in Itaru’s lap and closed his eyes. “Let me know if I’m needed okay?”

“Will do,” Itaru said. 

It wasn’t long before Tsuzuru fell asleep. Itaru reached down and patted his hair before he returned to his game. He remembered when there was a time this would be the last thing Tsuzuru would ever do. Time really changed a lot of things. Well, they were mates now he figured Tsuzuru could finally trust him even if he fussed at him from time to time Itaru wouldn’t change a thing. He patted Tsuzuru’s hair while they waited for everyone else to return.

*~*~*

“Oh Itaru, here I picked this up at the store the other day.” Tsuzuru handed over a handful of prepaid cards. 

Itaru’s eyes widened as he accepted the cards. “Thank you, but what’s the occasion? You usually only pick up the five dollar ones.”

“Juza, Banri, and Tenma told me what you did when I had a bad heat last week. You know when Kazu called you and you came off your job to help. Sorry about taking that suppressant. It was a force of habit from a long time ago when I didn’t have any help.”

“It’s alright. We took care of it right? It just surprised me to get such a frantic call from Kazunari then later on from Izumi, but everything worked out in the end.” Itaru smiled as he leaned over and kissed Tsuzuru. Tsuzuru closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Itaru’s neck while Itaru did the same around his waist. Itaru broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. “Thank you for the powerup.”

“Do you mean the kiss or the cards?”

“Both.”

Tsuzuru laughed as he leaned in for another kiss when someone cleared their throat behind them. “Hello, I do believe someone was going to show me my room.”

“Oh, Chikage-san you sure got here quick. I’ll show you.” Itaru said.

Tsuzuru quickly stepped back from Itaru. He really thought they were alone in that part of the house by the dorms, but it looked like their new recruits were here. “Let me go find Citron to see what Izumi-san has planned for us today. It’s nice to meet you Chikage-san, welcome to our troupe.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well Minagi-san.” Chikage said with a polite smile.

Tsuzuru gave a small wave then turned to leave the hallway. Chikage turned to Itaru with a curious hum and a raise of his eyebrows. “I will admit I didn’t imagine you had a mate.”

“I didn’t imagine having one at first, but it’s not so bad. It’s been pretty great. Well, let me show you since I’m heading that way.” Itaru said.

“Please do.” Chikage said as he followed behind him.

Things weren’t perfect by any means, but they couldn’t complain. They managed to get through those bumps together they could get through whatever else came their way.


End file.
